In 1953, Seldinger firstly reported a method of intubation through percutaneous femoral artery puncture by using a puncture needle. This closed intubation technology does not block blood flow in the inserted blood vessel (artery or vein) with less bleeding, local complications are reduced to 1.3% from 8%, such that the catheter technology plays an extensive role in diagnostic radiology and interventional radiology, namely, in different fields of surgical radiology. For example, in the external carotid artery intubation which is widely adopted now, before a surgery on malignant tumors at the head and neck region, chemical medicines can be adopted for treatment, the chemical medicines can be directly injected to the tumor site through artery intubation, or a microsphere filled with antitumor medicines can be adopted, the microsphere can be placed in the tumor site through automatic intravenous injection, and then medicines are slowly released, and the curative effect is better. After tumors are confined or reduced, surgical resection may be further performed.
Photodynamic therapy (PDT) is a new technology in disease diagnosis and treatment by utilizing a photodynamic effect. Its function basis is photodynamic effect. This is a photosensitization reaction accompanied by a biological effect with the participation of oxygen molecules. The process is as follows: the photosensitizer absorbed by tissues is stimulated under the irradiation of laser with a certain wavelength, the photosensitizer in an excited state then transfers energy to the surrounding oxygen to generate singlet oxygen with a strong activity, the singlet oxygen performs oxidation reaction with the adjacent biomacromolecules to lead to a cytotoxic effect, further leading to cell damage or even death. Compared with traditional therapies, the photodynamic therapy has the following advantages: 1. Small trauma: by means of optical fiber, endoscope and other intervention technologies, laser can be guided into the deep part in the human body for treatment, thereby avoiding such trauma and pain caused by surgeries including thoracotomy and laparotomy. 2. Selectivity of the treatment area: the PDT therapy is mainly targeted at pathological tissues in the illumination area, has no damage to the bottom of the lesion and surrounding normal tissues, and this selective killing behavior cannot be accomplished by other common methods. Since the photosensitizer is only absorbed and kept by pathological cells, no systemic toxicity exits, the effective light waves are not absorbed by normal tissues, therefore, the treatment is only targeted at pathological tissues and can ensure no damage to normal tissue cells. 3. Effectiveness: injury of blood vessels caused by a photodynamic effect and local ischemia and anoxia of the pathological tissues caused thereby will finally kill the lesions. Meanwhile, since the treatment process is based on a stronger medicine location effect, the medicine location effect is automatically generated at such sites as all the tumors, virus warts, herpes, proliferated blood vessels and macula lutea at the fundus, meanwhile, the immunologic mechanism of the body can be enhanced, thereby preventing relapse or transfer, and ensuring complete eradication with no relapse. 4. No drug resistance and toxic and side effects: since the preparations themselves are not toxic, they will be quickly metabolized after entering the human body, and will not accumulate in the human body, and the body will also not be resistant to the photosensitizer. Therefore, the photodynamic therapy can be used repeatedly. 5. Flexibility: the photodynamic therapy is not limited by other treatment methods, can be independently used and can also be used in combination with other therapies. 6. Noninvasion: the damage to the epithelium tissues and collagen stent of the diseased organs is small, such that the completeness of the appearance and functions of organs can be maintained after the wound surface is healed. During the treatment, no surgery or hospitalization is needed, and the treatment time is short with no trauma and pain.
Since in the photodynamic therapy, major wavelengths are concentrated in the red light wave bands of over 600 nm, the absorption loss of this wave band inside the human body is large, and this wave band generally can only transmit for several millimeters to dozens of millimeters, for some deep seated tumors, no valid photodynamic treatment effect can be achieved; meanwhile, the photosensitizer medicines enter the blood circulation system via intravenous injection, extend all over the human body through blood circulation before reaching the lesion, have a low degree of enrichment at the tumor sites, and have a side effect on normal tissues easily. The present invention provides a liquid light conducting system used in intervention, through the Seldinger artery intubation technology, laser and liquid medicine are introduced into the artery to directly reach the lesion, laser is conducted through the liquid medicine catheter coated by metal, medicine and laser can approach for treatment from the blood vessel channel inside tumors, then photosensitizer and laser can directly act on deep tumors, thereby enhancing the treatment effect and reducing the toxic and side effects.